


A Walk

by Fishy_Princess



Category: Red vs. Blue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: Docnut, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Red vs Blue - Freeform, SO GAY, SO MUCH FLUFF, aaaaaahhhhhhhm, rvb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishy_Princess/pseuds/Fishy_Princess
Summary: Donut and Doc take a short walk and share some feelings.





	A Walk

**Author's Note:**

> I was blushing the entire time making this...gaaahhh this is my first fluff fic. I know it's short but I'm proud of it!!

A cold light bounced inside Donut’s already chilly room. Curled up in a small ball, Doc was snuggled up against Donut. A large chunk of the blanket was seized by Donut and Doc had to snuggle closer for warmth. Both of them were wearing animal onesies with Doc’s being a black cat and Donut’s being a lightish red tiger. Dried nail polish from the night before stained the white carpet and there were half empty glasses of expensive wine sitting next to it. They had a fun night last night.

It was early morning and the sound of Spanish music and mechanics could be faintly heard outside. There were loud snoring coming from down the hall in Grif’s room, but the rest of Red Base was mostly silent. This was probably the most peaceful time of day. No yelling, no arguing, and no whining. Just the mellow sounds of everyone sleeping.

Doc awakened with a shiver. He gently opened his eyes and attempted to reclaim the part of the blanket that Donut hogged. He had meant to only take back what was his without disturbing the sleeping soldier but failed. Donut grumbled half-asleep and opened his eyes which were met with Docs. Both blushed.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Doc whispered sheepishly.

“Yes. But it’s alright.” Donut replied with a wide yawn.

Donut sat up and stretched his arms with another large yawn. He got up from out of the bed and Doc reached his arm out almost like he was grasp. He didn’t want his only source of warmth to leave him but he figured they would have to leave the comfort of the bed sometime.

“Babe.”

Doc looked up at Donut from his sleeping position who was giving a soft smile.

“You want to go for a walk?” Donut asked.

Without hesitation Doc nodded his head and answered, “Yeah.”

They both quickly got dressed in warm clothes. Both wearing pullover hoodies of their respective colors, and then they slipped on some comfortable sweats and old sneakers. The clock on the side of the bed read 6:09, the base was barely starting to stir. Before a certain someone would wake up and start giving orders, they quickly scurried out of base and left for their walk.

Doc and Donut walked together hand and hand. The air was colder than the air in Donut’s room, could enough that you can almost see your own breath. The sun was just coming up from the horizon and birds were starting to chirp gleefully. Doc rested his lead on Donut’s shoulder as they walked, still trying to take in his warmth. Nothing can be as peaceful as this moment. 

They both decided to take a few loops around Valhalla, their current base, this place was definitely a lot more hospitable than Blood Gulch. It was much greener, more lush, and more inviting. A lot less unbearable heat.

“Hey.” Donut said in a low mumble, sounding solemn.

“Yeah?” Doc replied nervously.

“I wish.” He paused. “I wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

“What do you mean?” Doc was getting anxious, it was rare for Donut to stray away from his usual cheerful self. Those words echoed in his mind.

“I mean, I wish I could just stay in this moment forever. Soon probably another adventure will start up.” Donut poured out what he was feeling.

“I feel the same, I mean what can you do? The only thing we can do is make this moment last. Focus on now and the moment will last forever.” Doc said with comforting words.

Donut laughed and looked up to the morning sky. Off in the distance you can already hear Grif and Simmons bickering. Sarge was shouting orders that barely made a lick of sense and Lopez was spewing spanish robot nonsense. Another day with The Reds.

“Gosh, I suppose you’re right.” Donut gave Doc a cheesy grin with baring teeth. Doc truly believed nothing can be as warm as his smile. He blushed bright red and squeezed onto Donut’s hand. He honestly wanted to cry he was so happy to know someone as handsome and as kind as him. Even if he is a huge goofy dork. He loved that dork.

Donut stopped mid step and stared down into Doc’s eyes. It was almost like Donut was able to read Doc’s mind. He bent down and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. Afterwards Doc buried his face into Donut’s chest. He smelled like roses and pastries.

“I love you.” Donut said.

“I know.” Doc replied.

“You’ve been hanging around Simmons haven’t you, you big nerd!”


End file.
